Allen : Mode d'emploi
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acheter un ALLEN WALKER ! Afin de profiter pleinement du potentiel de votre exorciste-kawaï, veuillez considérer les instructions suivantes...


********Holà ! Je suis encore en vie ! Et je vous envoie un nouveau mode d'emploi (même si je sais que personne n'a de problèmes pour utiliser les modèles DGM^^)

Grand merci à Miss Tako-chan pour la relecture !

******Disclaimer** : Le modèle ALLEN WALKER appartient à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**ALLEN WALKER : Mode d'emploi**

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle ALLEN WALKER. Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre exorciste-kawaï, veuillez lire attentivement les instructions suivantes et les appliquer à la lettre. Vous éviterez ainsi une possible destruction de l'humanité. Ou de finir à l'hôpital à cause d'un saignement de nez incontrôlable.

_Informations générales _

Nom : Walker Allen/Moyashi/Pousse de soja (et autres déclinaisons linguistiques)

Age : 15 ans (selon lui)

Lieu de fabrication : Angleterre

Hauteur : 168 cm

Poids : 58 kg

Votre modèle ALLEN WALKER est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

- 1 manteau d'exorciste à manches longues et capuche

- 1 manteau d'exorciste ajusté avec fermeture éclair

- 2 pantalons réglementaires

- 2 paires de bottes

- 3 paires de gants blancs

- 1 module Innocence « Crown Clown » (différentes évolutions disponibles)

- 1 œil maudit (plusieurs malédictions disponibles)

- 3 chemises blanches

- 1 abonnement à vie chez Kleenex (pour vous)

TIMCANPY vendu séparément (promotions exceptionnelles en ce moment !)

Lorsque vous recevrez votre ALLEN WALKER, il sera forcément affamé. Veillez à ce que votre frigo soit plein au moment de la réception. Il vous paraîtra poli mais quelque peu distant. Votre premier acte en tant que propriétaire de ALLEN WALKER sera inévitablement de le nourrir : tout ce qui se trouve dans votre frigo fera l'affaire, du temps qu'il y en a en quantité et que c'est comestible.

Par ailleurs, il vous faudra de la tendresse et de l'affection pour le sortir de sa prime froideur. Cela signifie que le modèle ALLEN WALKER n'est pas recommandé aux antisociaux. Posséder un ALLEN WALKER implique de disposer d'un budget colossal pour parer à son appétit gargantuesque.

Le modèle ALLEN WALKER est déconseillé aux personnes possédant déjà un modèle KANDA YÛ ou CROSS MARIAN, ou un modèle de la gamme NOAH.

_Programmation :_

Le ALLEN WALKER est un modèle sociable, qui s'entendra parfaitement avec à peu près tout le monde, exception faite du modèle KANDA YÛ. Le modèle ALLEN WALKER possède de nombreuses fonctionnalités intéressantes comme :

- Exorciste : des AKUMAS ont envahi votre jardin ? Vous avez surpris votre prof de maths en train de comploter avec un petit gros possédant un parapluie à tête de citrouille ? Ce modèle est donc fait pour vous ! Le ALLEN WALKER possède un accessoire unique, « l'œil maudit » (œil maudit inclus), qui lui permet de débusquer les AKUMAS. Malheureusement, cet accessoire ne fonctionne pas sur les modèles de la gamme NOAH, ni sur les éventuels rongeurs ou insectes qui peuvent envahir votre logement (le ALLEN WALKER ne sert pas de dératiseur). Une fois l'AKUMA localisé, le modèle ALLEN WALKER activera son « Crown Clown » qui peut prendre différentes formes selon l'évolution de votre modèle. Si les premières utilisations peuvent se révéler destructrices avec finalement peu de résultats, votre ALLEN WALKER apprendra petit à petit à maitriser son « Crown Clown », pour une efficacité de plus en plus probante. Reste tout de même que chaque activation provoquera l'ire de votre banquier et de vos voisins.

- Médiateur : Vous êtes timide ? Vous êtes le balourd de service qui n'arrive jamais à se faire entendre ? Décidément, le ALLEN WALKER est fait pour vous ! Durement acquises lors de ses voyages avec CROSS MARIAN, ses compétences en communication vous blufferont. En outre, le ALLEN WALKER sait parler un grand nombre de langues et est capable de retourner tout un auditoire en votre faveur. Le modèle ALLEN WALKER possède un charisme du diable et peut compter sur son adorable petite frimousse pour faire entrer n'importe qui dans son jeu (à l'exception des modèles KANDA YÛ et CROSS MARIAN).

- Coach : Un coup de mou ? Vous sortez juste d'une relation tumultueuse ? Vous êtes tellement déprimé que même le Prozac a déclaré forfait ? Réjouissez-vous car le modèle ALLEN WALKER est là ! Avec son rire, ses sourires, et quelques bons mots bien choisis, vous vous sentirez mieux en un rien de temps ! Une simple discussion avec ALLEN WALKER et vous serez déterminé à faire face et devenir encore meilleur. Son secret ? Son passé est tellement tragique que serez heureux de ne pas être lui.

- Dieu du poker : Engagé involontaire dans un tournoi de carte ? Vous pensez tout connaître de la triche ? Vous escroquez à tour de bras ? Le modèle ALLEN WALKER cumule ces fonctions, en mieux. Ne tentez rien contre lui dans ce domaine, vous allez perdre. Au contraire, si vous venez de vous faire arnaquer en beauté et que vous vous retrouvez en slip, le ALLEN WALKER se fera un plaisir de faire la leçon à vos adversaires. Lorsque le ALLEN WALKER joue au poker, il prend systématiquement un visage effrayant mais n'y faites pas attention (sauf si vous êtes son adversaire). À ce sujet, nous informons l'aimable utilisateur que se faire de l'argent en escroquant les gens est répréhensible selon les lois en vigueur dans bon nombre de pays. Nous ne pourrions être tenu responsables de votre immoralité.

- Travailleur : Le modèle ALLEN WALKER tient du gouffre sans fond en ce qui concerne son alimentation. Il a de plus une effroyable tendance à démolir tout ce qui l'entoure, surtout quand il se bat (mais il le fait pas exprès, juré). Ceci peut s'avérer être pour vous un atroce problème financier. Mais n'ayez crainte ! Le ALLEN WALKER est aussi un formidable travailleur, infatigable et acharné ! Il fera en sorte que votre budget dédié à sa survie soit approvisionné par son propre salaire, de manière à ne vous causer aucun désagrément dans ce domaine. Soit dit en passant, il vous permettra de nouer des relations durables avec les commerçants en alimentaire du quartier et avec les équipes de construction en bâtiment. Vous pouvez même abuser de sa gentillesse et augmenter la facture d'un petit pourcentage : ce petit supplément à rembourser le fera toujours rire comparé aux dettes qu'il a contractées à cause de CROSS MARIAN.

- Musicien : Nouvelle fonction encore peu connue du ALLEN WALKER. Lorsqu'il a un coup de blues, le ALLEN WALKER s'enferme dans une salle de musique avec une montagne de bouffe et joue inlassablement le même air. Cela paraît avoir une importance considérable pour lui, aussi nous vous conseillons de lui assurer un accès permanent à une salle isolée avec un piano. S'il vous arrivez de découvrir quoi que ce soit non décrit par cette notice au sujet de cette fonctionnalité, veuillez adresser un courrier directement à notre directeur (voir adresse en bas). Sinon, vous pouvez toujours demander à votre modèle de vous jouer un petit air pour votre anniversaire.

Votre modèle ALLEN WALKER possède 9 modes différents :

Aimable (mode par défaut)

- Joyeux

- Poker

- Affamé

- Angst

- Colère démoniaque

- Martyr Complex

- Sexy

- 14ème

À savoir : le mode par défaut du modèle ALLEN WALKER peut être aléatoirement Aimable/affectueux ou Aimable/distant.

Lorsque votre ALLEN WALKER est dans les modes Poker, Sexy ou (selon vos goûts personnels) Colère démoniaque, il troquera son petit air mignon contre un monstrueux sex-appeal. Ainsi, nous ne saurons que trop vous recommander de garder une boîte de mouchoirs (en ce moment, pour l'achat d'un ALLEN WALKER, un abonnement à vie offert chez Kleenex !) et de quoi faire une transfusion sanguine à portée de main (voyez avec l'hôpital le plus proche de chez vous). Juste au cas où.

En mode Colère démoniaque, le modèle ALLEN WALKER devient extrêmement destructif. Attention à votre logement. Notre équipe vous suggère de l'amener près de votre collège/lycée/fac/autre établissement de torture lorsqu'il entre dans ce mode. Ce mode est traditionnellement déclenché lorsqu'un de ses amis est blessé par un AKUMA, COMTE MILLENAIRE ou autre modèle de la gamme NOAH. Note : si votre ALLEN WALKER a eu une mauvaise journée, être appelé « Moyashi » peut déclencher l'entrée dans ce mode, à un niveau moindre toutefois.

Attention au mode Angst. Votre modèle ALLEN WALKER prendra une sale tendance à rabaisser tout ce bouge. Si vous êtes propriétaire des modèles ARYSTAR KRORY ou MIRANDA LOTTO, éloignez-les au maximum pendant cette période. Ils s'attribueront systématiquement les raisons du comportement de votre modèle et seront entraînés dans une spirale d'auto-flagellation de laquelle il est incroyablement difficile de les faire sortir (nous déclinons toute responsabilité si vous vous laissez vous-même prendre dans cette situation).

Parallèlement, le modèle ALLEN WALKER remontera le moral de tout le monde lorsqu'il est en mode Joyeux. Il diffuse alors une aura de bonne humeur ultra-contagieuse. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, le modèle KANDA YÛ y est et y restera insensible.

En mode Affamé, le modèle ALLEN WALKER peut avaler l'intégralité de vos réserves alimentaires en moins d'une heure. Dans votre intérêt et celui de votre frigo, nous vous conseillons d'investir dans un modèle JERRY.

Le mode Martyr Complex se traduit par une volonté contre toute raison de vouloir sauver ses camarades en subissant systématiquement d'énormes blessures. Ne laissez pas combattre votre ALLEN WALKER s'il est en mode Martyr Complex : il y a de fortes chances qu'il devienne réellement un martyr, comprenez qu'il soit grièvement blessé ou carrément à l'agonie.

Le mode 14ème est un peu spécial. Votre modèle se mettra alors à taper la causette aux AKUMAS ou COMTE MILLENAIRE. Il affichera un visage grave et un teint grisâtre. Lorsqu'il sera en mode 14ème, ALLEN WALKER se parlera à lui-même, se hurlera dessus en s'arrachant les cheveux, favorisant chez vous l'hypothèse qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête. Il semblerait que la fonction « Musicien » y soit directement liée. Selon une étude récente des modèles ALLEN WALKER déjà sur le marché, il s'agirait plus volontiers d'une évolution pure et simple du modèle ALLEN WALKER.

_Note :_ Toute information vous paraissant nécessaire à une meilleure compréhension de ce dernier mode devra faire l'objet d'un courrier recommandé express vers nos services. _Malcolm C. Leverrier, directeur._

_Relation avec les autres modèles :_

Notre collection -MAN est divisée en plusieurs parties. Le modèle ALLEN WALKER provient de la classe ORDRE NOIR, catégorie EXORCISTE.

_Relations avec les autres modèles de type EXORCISTE :_

KANDA YÛ : Ces deux modèles se haïssent cordialement, et vous êtes un idiot si vous avez acheté les deux. Cependant, le modèle ALLEN WALKER essaiera d'être poli envers KANDA YÛ, c'est-à-dire en mode Aimable/Distant. On notera néanmoins que ces deux modèles forment une redoutable équipe de combat, en dépit des incompatibilités dues à leur programmation. Le modèle KANDA YÛ protègera ALLEN WALKER uniquement s'il est en danger de mort imminent. Le modèle ALLEN WALKER volera les sobas de KANDA YÛ juste pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Outre ce dernier exemple, ces modèles se bagarreront pour des petits riens, ce qui engendrera invariablement une destruction massive des alentours. Si vous percevez les signes annonciateurs d'un conflit, veillez à éloigner tout objet fragile/cher/inflammable, et cachez-vous : le duel cessera de lui-même, faute de combattant. Si vous êtes pressé, le mieux est d'avoir un modèle LENALEE LEE à portée de main.

LAVI : Le compagnon idéal de votre ALLEN WALKER ! Ils possèdent tout deux un sens inné pour les enfantillages, même si le ALLEN WALKER a la capacité de remettre le LAVI dans le droit chemin (par exemple lorsque LAVI est en mode « Flirt »). Idem lorsque le modèle LAVI s'égare en mode « Bookman » et commence à démolir tout ce qui bouge (ou pas) : ALLEN WALKER mettra sa vie en danger en pénétrant l'esprit du Bookman Junior afin de faire ressortir « Lavi ». Complémentaires pour le combat, ces deux modèles le sont aussi pour les bêtises. Dans leur top 10, agacer le modèle KANDA YÛ figure en première position. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est suicidaire de laisser ces trois modèles seuls dans un périmètre réduit : en ce qui concerne les modalités supplémentaires interdites aux moins de 18 ans, voyez la _F.A.Q._

LENALEE LEE : Le modèle ALLEN WALKER est très respectueux envers ce modèle depuis qu'elle l'a sauvé de KOMULIN 2 (modèle épuisé). Aussi, ALLEN WALKER sera le plus souvent Aimable/Affectueux avec ce modèle. LENALEE LEE est capable de déjouer les modes Colère Démoniaque, Martyr, voire même le mode 14ème. ALLEN WALKER protège volontiers LENALEE LEE lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans des situations dangereuses (combats contre des NOAHS, proximité d'un CROSS MARIAN…), mais ce n'est pas tant pour l'amitié qu'il lui porte que pour éviter d'avoir affaire à KOMUI LEE.

ARYSTAR KRORY : Comme avec la plupart des autres modèles, ALLEN WALKER s'entendra à merveille avec ARYSTAR KRORY, même si ce dernier à une sacrée tendance à l'auto-apitoiement perpétuel. Note : le modèle ALLEN WALKER se révèlera particulièrement utile lorsque ARYSTAR KRORY se mettra dans le pétrin en acceptant une partie de poker avec un autre modèle (attention aux modèles TYKI MIKK).

MIRANDA LOTTO : Voir modèle ARYSTAR KRORY. À préciser que le modèle MIRANDA LOTTO est assez imprévisible en ce qui concerne son innocence. Aussi ne faites pas attention à ses réactions étranges si jamais il est question dans la conversation « d'horloges » ou de « lancers de caca ».

CROSS MARIAN : Proprement terrifié par ce modèle, ALLEN WALKER le reconnaît néanmoins comme son maître. Cependant, pour la sécurité de votre modèle et pour le bien de vos finances, évitez soigneusement la proximité d'un CROSS MARIAN. Celui-ci risque de vous subtiliser votre ALLEN WALKER ainsi que vos économies. La mise en présence de ces deux modèles dans une pièce de dimensions réduites peut aboutir dans de rares occasions à une situation effrayante (voir F.A.Q). Le CROSS MARIAN peut néanmoins sauver la peau de ALLEN WALKER si celui-ci rencontre un TIKI MIKK en mode « Tentacule ». De façon générale, CROSS MARIAN apparaît lorsque ALLEN WALKER rencontre un COMTE MILLENAIRE. Attention, la garantie (échange ou remboursement) ne fonctionnera pas si vous n'avez pas respecté la distance de sécurité préconisée entre ces deux modèles. Vous voilà prévenu.

_Relations avec les modèles de type ORDRE NOIR :_

KOMUI LEE : Généralement Aimable ou Sympathique avec ce modèle, ALLEN WALKER peut à l'inverse passer sans transition en mode Colère Démoniaque si KOMUI LEE a eu la fabuleuse idée de s'équiper d'un KOMULIN (KOMULIN vendu séparément, modèles KOMULIN I et KOMULIN II épuisés). D'autre part, le « sister-complex » du KOMUI LEE envers sa sœur (LENALEE LEE, vous suivez ?) encouragera le ALLEN WALKER à se montrer Sympathique avec LENALEE LEE. On notera que ALLEN WALKER use d'un moyen infaillible pour remettre KOMUI LEE au travail, exploitant par là l'intense tendresse fraternelle qui unit KOMUI LEE à LENALEE LEE.

JERRY : Cuisinier de génie, JERRY sait faire tout les plats nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de votre ALLEN WALKER. Un modèle JERRY dans les parages, et votre Moyashi sera heureux !

SECTION SCIENTIFIQUE : Que faire sinon ressentir de la sympathie envers les pauvres modèles SECTION SCIENTIFIQUE ? Se révélant de plus être de bons compagnons, le modèle ALLEN WALKER est Sympathique envers eux. Même s'il ne comprend pas forcément ce qui se passe sous leur crâne. ALLEN WALKER entrera en Colère Démoniaque si l'un d'entre eux est agressé.

INSPECTEUR HOWARD LINK : Leurs relations restent à définir. Le modèle ALLEN WALKER aura au prime abord du mal à se faire aux manières administratives de l'INSPECTEUR HOWARD LINK. Celui-ci suit ALLEN WALKER comme un toutou. Ne soyez pas étonnés si vous voyez un INSPECTEUR HOWARD LINK débarquer lorsque votre ALLEN WALKER montrera les premiers signes du mode 14ème. Attention : un HOWARD LINK mange autant qu'un ALLEN WALKER. Mais il ne rembourse pas.

_Relations avec les modèles de type NOAH :_

COMTE MILLENAIRE : De même que tous les autres modèles de la gamme ORDRE NOIR, ALLEN WALKER déteste le modèle COMTE MILLENAIRE. Nous pousserons le bouchon jusqu'à affirmer qu'il le hait. Ce qui n'est pas forcément réciproque : de récentes études montrent une étrange attitude de la part de COMTE MILLENAIRE lorsque le modèle ALLEN WALKER est en mode 14ème (raison encore inconnue). Toujours est-il que s'ils se retrouvent dans un périmètre donné, ils engageront un combat féroce. Merci de les tenir suffisamment éloignés l'un de l'autre afin d'éviter tout risque de fin du monde, d'apocalypse, ou d'apparition inopinée de CROSS MARIAN (qui se sentira obligé d'intervenir et de faire des commentaires sur l'embonpoint du COMTE MILLENAIRE).

Voir risques liés à la proximité d'un CROSS MARIAN plus haut.

TYKI MIKK : Sachez d'abord que le modèle TYKI MIKK possède deux modes : Blanc et Noir. En mode Blanc, il est un parfait compagnon/adversaire de poker, de niveau quasi-identique à celui de votre ALLEN WALKER. En mode Noir, il devient, en bon descendant de Noé, un ennemi à abattre. Attention : votre ALLEN WALKER peut déclencher accidentellement le mode « Éveil Complet de Noé » ou « Tentacule » chez TYKI MIKK. Si ce cas se présente, la seule solution sera de faire intervenir un CROSS MARIAN (qui de toute façon épiait votre ALLEN WALKER depuis un bon moment et attendait l'instant adéquat pour intervenir).

ROAD CAMELOT : Ce modèle est follement amoureux de ALLEN WALKER (à ce qu'elle dit). Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'infliger des blessures atroces et particulièrement sadiques à ALLEN WALKER. Veillez donc à ce que votre ALLEN WALKER reste éloigné de ROAD CAMELOT.

AKUMA : ALLEN WALKER détruit les AKUMA. Grâce à son « œil maudit », ALLEN WALKER peut percevoir l'âme des AKUMA. Ce qui engage chez lui de graves cas de conscience jusqu'à ce qu'un KANDA YÛ démolisse l'AKUMA que ALLEN WALKER hésitait à achever. Le KANDA YÛ est dépourvu d'« œil maudit ». Et de conscience.

_Entretien :_

_Nettoyage :_

Le modèle ALLEN WALKER sait se laver tout seul.

Le modèle ALLEN WALKER sait se sécher tout seul.

Nous rappelons que ALLEN WALKER n'a que 15 ans.

_Énergie :_

Comme nous l'avons déjà précisé, les modèles ALLEN WALKER ont besoin d'une quantité inimaginable de nourriture pour fonctionner. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas difficiles et se satisferont de tout ce qui est comestible. Pour une utilisation optimale, nous vous conseillons d'acquérir un modèle JERRY. Sinon, cuisinez n'importe quoi et en quantité, de manière à ce qu'il reçoive ses 3 repas quotidiens.

_F.A.Q :_

Q. : Mon ALLEN WALKER est trop chou ! Je peux sortir avec lui ?

R. : Sachant que les ALLEN WALKER n'ont que 15 ans, ils sont donc encore mineurs. Si vous avez plus de 18 ans, c'est illégal. Si vous êtes vous-même mineur(e), allez-y.

Q. : Hmm… Je souhaiterais que mon ALLEN WALKER fasse un peu de yaoi avec [insérer le nom du modèle]. Y'a-t-il possibilité ?

R. : Le modèle traditionnel aurait une tendance au slash avec le modèle LAVI, mais si vous désirez plus que des sous-entendus, ou un autre pairing, achetez un ALLEN WALKER de notre catalogue spécial yaoi/yuri (voir modèles LAVI et KANDA).

Q. : Il mange tout ! Puis-je freiner son appétit démentiel ?

R. : Non. Nous l'avons déjà dit. Cependant, s'il s'agit de problèmes financiers, vous pouvez toujours le mettre au travail.

Q. : Son Innocence a changé de forme et ça me fait flipper. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

R. : Rien, tout est normal. Il s'agit d'une évolution.

Q. : Il a perdu un bras !

R. : A-t-il été en contact avec un TYKI MIKK ? Y avait-il un jeu de carte étalé par terre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, envoyez-le nous. Il vous sera réexpédié réparé dans les plus brefs délais. (Voir _Dépannage_)

Q. : Mon ALLEN WALKER est enfermé dans une pièce avec un CROSS MARIAN. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

R. : On vous avait dit de ne pas les laisser seuls dans une pièce ! Ne vous étonnez pas si votre ALLEN WALKER reste de plus en plus longtemps en mode 14ème.

_Dépannage :_

Problème : Il se transforme en Noé.

Solution : Bravo, vous avez réussi à débloquer le mode 14ème. Veuillez lire la rubrique « Mode 14ème ».

Problème : Son œil maudit ne marche plus.

Solution : Avez-vous laissé votre ALLEN WALKER près de ROAD CAMELOT ? Si oui, elle y est surement pour quelque chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça se soigne (modèle BOOKMAN à consulter) et le nouvel œil sera encore plus performant.

Problème : Il perd au poker.

Solution : Voilà qui est fâcheux. Surtout si vous êtes en final du World Poker Tour. Il s'agit certainement d'une erreur de programmation, renvoyez-le nous.

Problème : Mon ALLEN WALKER a perdu son bras gauche.

Solution : Cet incident résulte de la proximité d'un TYKI MIKK. Bien que l'événement soit impressionnant, il n'en est pas moins bénin. Son bras repoussera, ce qui permettra à votre ALLEN WALKER d'être plus performant en combat. Si cela arrive, renvoyez-le nous, nous le confierons à nos experts de l'Aile Asiatique.

Grâce à vos soins, votre ALLEN WALKER aura une joyeuse vie ! Il sera poli et amusant, et votre dévoué garde du corps. Son mode Sexy vous inspirera un nombre incalculable de fanfics et de saignement de nez. Goinfre de première mais aussi travailleur acharné, le ALLEN WALKER fera de vous un maître du poker.

Nous vous rappelons que les modèles ALLEN WALKER ne sont pas recommandés aux personnes qui n'aiment pas les choses mignonnes, et aux femmes atteintes d'anémie ou de maladies de cœur. Si malgré ses qualités il vous arrivez de ne pas être satisfait de votre modèle, dites lui qu'un CROSS MARIAN a retrouvé un certain « Mana » très loin d'ici et il partira.

Bon de garantie à envoyer à :

SARL DGM

Directeur : Malcolm C. Leverrier

Vatican City

Roma, Italia

* * *

Voilà !


End file.
